


Долго и счастливо

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разведчики не живут долго и счастливо. Такая уж дурацкая выходит сказка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Eruri.

— Может, нам стоит пожениться? — неожиданно спросил Майк за ужином, мечтательно глядя куда-то вдаль.

Ривай, только-только откусивший от пирога, подавился и закашлялся — громко, надсадно. Эрвин, к счастью, ничего не жевал, иначе бы тоже поперхнулся.

Он постучал Ривая по спине и очень выразительно посмотрел на Майка, ожидая пояснений.

— Извращенцы, все мысли об одном и том же, — вздохнул тот и покачал головой. — Если бы я женился после каждой случайной связи, пришлось бы подыскивать себе огромный дом или даже дворец.

— Я бы не сказал, что это была такая уж случайность. — Ривай смахнул со стола крошки и вытер салфеткой рот. — Мы даже почти не пили. Ладно, ладно, не смотри так на меня, я извращенец и мысли у меня только об одном. О ком вообще речь? В последнее время ты даже по борделям ходить перестал, трешься только около Ханджи, но на нее вряд ли у кого встанет, даже если в мире не останется больше жен…

Ривай осекся — видимо, заметил, что Майк поджал губы и с шумом втянул носом воздух. Светло-серые глаза, в которых еще полминуты назад читалась странная, несвойственная для Майка нежность, заледенели, налились грозовой чернотой. Насколько Эрвин знал Майка — а знал он его как облупленного — Риваю следовало тотчас заткнуться и, может быть, даже извиниться. Впрочем, за последние несколько лет Эрвин неплохо узнал и Ривая тоже, так что вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на извинения.

Он неловко кашлянул и улыбнулся. Украдкой пнул под столом Ривая и тут же получил ощутимый пинок в ответ.

— Ну… хм… Это было немного неожиданно, — сказал Эрвин, все еще продолжая улыбаться и отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что должны говорить друзья в таких случаях. Подбодрить и пожелать удачи или, наоборот, посочувствовать?

К тридцати годам Эрвин научился произносить виртуозные пламенные речи перед людьми, но в личных отношениях остался, как однажды метко выразился Ривай, тем еще чурбаном.

К счастью, Майк тоже очень хорошо знал Эрвина. А манеры и прямолинейность Ривая уже почти научился принимать, как досадную неприятность. По крайней мере, Эрвин надеялся на это.

— Особенно про женитьбу было неожиданно, — добавил Ривай. — На кой черт разведчикам жениться? Вот ты можешь быть уверен, что вернешься живым со следующей вылазки? Что тебе не откусят руку или ногу? К тому же, если ты думаешь, что Ханджи будет давать тебе во всех позах каждую ночь, а наутро готовить завтрак, то у меня плохие новости — ты идиот. Я вообще не уверен, что ее возбуждает хоть кто-то или что-то, кроме титанов и опытов.

— Конечно, я не знаю, вернусь или нет. — Майк подпер рукой подбородок и вздохнул. — Мне все кажется в последнее время, что мы несемся куда-то на сломанной карусели. Паршивое чувство. Хочется чего-то постоянного, спокойного, надежного. У меня даже собственного дома никогда не было, а тут вдруг подумалось, что, наверное, было бы здорово.

— Угу, — хмуро кивнул Ривай. — Особенно здорово думать о том, что никогда больше не увидишь своего дома, когда тебя перемалывают зубы какого-нибудь голодного титана.

— Да чтоб тебя! — Майк снова помрачнел, раздраженно хлопнул рукой по столешнице и резко поднялся — ножки его стула с визгом проехались по каменному полу. — Можешь хоть раз заткнуться? И без того тошно.

— В самом деле, Ривай, — сказал Эрвин, провожая взглядом Майка. — Может, стоило быть немного деликатнее?

— Может, и стоило, — Ривай пожал плечами, — но я привык говорить то, что думаю. Извини. Разведчики не живут долго и счастливо. Такая уж дурацкая выходит сказка.

***

— Но вообще было бы забавно посмотреть на их свадьбу, — чуть позже заметил Ривай, входя в кабинет Эрвина. — Ни разу не видел Ханджи в платье. Хотя она, скорее, придет в лабораторном халате — если вообще вспомнит. В лаборатории она частенько теряет чувство времени.

Эрвин, как раз просматривавший отчет о последнем эксперименте над Сонни, усмехнулся.

— Думаю, дело вообще ограничилось бы регистрацией в ратуше.

— Это скучно. — Ривай бесцеремонно сгреб бумаги в сторону и уселся прямо на столешницу. — Даже в подземельях по таким поводам доставали какое-то жуткое праздничное пойло, наряжались в лучшие лохмотья и устраивали танцы.

— И что, ты танцевал?

— А как же. Лучший способ украсть кошелек — поплясать с пьяной девкой.

Эрвин попытался представить Ривая, танцующего с пьяной девицей из подземелий, но вместо этого перед глазами почему-то возник образ Ривая в платье. А потом и без платья, но зато в трогательном женском белье. Эрвин сглотнул, почувствовав, как по телу прокатилась жаркая волна, и потер переносицу.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, о чем ты думаешь. — Ривай плавным движением соскользнул со стола и оказался рядом: навис над Эрвином, упершись руками в спинку его кресла, обдал лицо теплым дыханием. От Ривая пахло мылом и мятным чаем, и еще чем-то таким, чему Эрвин не мог дать определения, даже если бы захотел — это был собственный запах Ривая, едва уловимый, от которого тут же сладко потянуло внизу живота.

Майк сказал однажды, не иначе как в приступе вдохновения, что от Ривая пахнет талой водой. Так, говорил Майк, пахнет подтаявший снег на надгробных плитах. А я, не удержавшись, спросил Эрвин, чем пахну — надгробной плитой? Ветром над кладбищем, с ухмылкой ответил Майк, и Эрвин до сих пор не понял, смеялся тот или говорил всерьез.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминание.

— Да вот, пытался представить, какая бы из тебя вышла невеста.

— Лучше бы я не спрашивал, — в тоне Ривая явственно послышалось «как тебе в голову вообще пришла такая херня», однако Эрвин не успел ничего добавить или возразить — Ривай скептически хмыкнул: — И вообще, с чего ты взял, что невестой был бы именно я? Ты бы дивно смотрелся в шелке и кружевах. Этакая чопорная девственница, на четвертом десятке решившая наконец-то познать все прелести семейной жизни.

— Ну а что насчет тебя? — Эрвин погладил Ривая по пояснице и спустился ниже, к упругому заду, а второй рукой с нажимом провел по крепкому бедру. К счастью, ремни Ривай снял еще до ужина, в бане, а потом так и не надел обратно; возиться с креплениями Эрвину не хотелось. — Кем бы стал ты? Нахальной и развязной гостьей из подземелий, окрутившей тихого и наивного мальчика? Готовой продемонстрировать все свои умения, как только счастливый жених перенесет тебя через порог уютной спальни?

— Можем как-нибудь проверить, — невозмутимо предложил Ривай. — Но не сейчас, хорошо? Побудь для меня сегодня чопорной девственницей.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он нетерпеливо дернул пряжку ремня на брюках Эрвина.

Эрвин редко бывал снизу, а Ривай еще реже бывал неторопливым и нежным — но сегодня вообще выдался странный день.

Ривай целовал Эрвина, одной рукой придерживая за затылок, словно Эрвин мог отвернуться или отстраниться, а второй расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке и брюках — медленно, неторопливо, непривычно. Обычно у них все происходило быстро, порой не требовалось даже раздеваться —только приспустить немного штаны. Редко когда оставалось время на то, чтобы спокойно провести в постели хотя бы пару часов.

По-хорошему, мелькнула мысль, и сейчас можно было бы обойтись быстрой дрочкой — работы же невпроворот. Бумажная рутина — вечные отчеты, письма, просьбы, жалобы — хуже титанов, их хоть можно просто убивать, а со столичными чиновниками и командованием такие трюки не пройдут, этим нужно объяснять каждый свой чих, каждый поступок. Да что там поступок — тень, мысль, идею; ты должен быть готов писать отчеты уже с того момента, как что-то задумал…

Эрвин почувствовал, что снова тонет в своих думах. Мысли, воспоминания, проблемы, обрывки фраз роились в голове гудящим грозовым облаком, и казалось, ничто не может их прогнать — ни настойчивые руки, ласкающие тело, ни жадные губы, ни свежий чистый запах мяты, мыла и тающего снега. Эрвин никак не мог расслабиться. Даже возбуждение стало спадать.

Ривай, кажется, тоже это заметил.

— Расслабься, — негромко сказал он, чуть царапнув ногтем мошонку — Эрвин тут же почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки, — помогу я тебе с твоими бумагами. Встань-ка. Ты же ходил в баню перед ужином, да?

Если бы за бестактность давали ордена, Ривай мог бы обвешаться ими с ног до головы.

Однако Эрвин ничего не сказал. Он позволил снять с себя штаны, сам лег спиной на стол и развел ноги, согнул их в коленях. Поежился — не столько от холода, хотя в кабинете было прохладно, сколько от неловкости.

— Знаешь, тебе даже платья надевать не нужно, ты отлично вошел в роль, — ухмыльнулся Ривай. Выпутавшись из рубашки, он склонился над Эрвином, стиснул руками его бедра и опустил голову между его ног.

Эрвин вздрогнул, когда горячий язык осторожно, едва касаясь, скользнул между ягодиц. Еще раз. И еще. Он прикрыл глаза. Это было похоже на серию взрывов. Каждое касание — мимолетное, почти неощутимое — рождало целую бурю ощущений, прокатывалось по коже волной мурашек, отдавалось горячей пульсацией в члене, вспыхивало под веками яркими пятнами. Что есть силы заколотилось сердце. Мир, еще мгновение назад цельный, распался на отдельные куски. Мысли, проблемы, все, что беспокоило и тревожило, будто смыло волной — остались только Ривай, его горячий язык, облизывающий головку члена, его ловкие шустрые пальцы, гладящие мошонку и промежность. Эрвин хрипло выдохнул, протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в жесткие темные волосы, едва пересилив желание резко вскинуть бедра: Ривай наверняка подавился бы, а потом долго ругался.

— Ты дверь запер? — выдохнул Эрвин, цепляясь за остатки разума.

Ривай промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но, кажется, утвердительное, и отстранился. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Эрвин увидел в его руках небольшую баночку. Зачерпнув пальцем немного мази, Ривай прищурился и облизал губы, а затем Эрвин почувствовал, как внутрь протискивается скользкий прохладный палец. Мышцы, несмотря на долгий перерыв, расслабились легко, и Эрвин выдохнул, приноравливаясь к новым ощущениям, но тут Ривай нащупал нужную точку и слегка на нее надавил.

На поясницу будто плеснули кипятком. В глазах потемнело, по позвоночнику прокатилась горячая волна — чтобы не застонать, пришлось вцепиться в столешницу. Все тело напряглось, на лбу выступила испарина, дыхание стало загнанным и прерывистым; член пульсировал, отчаянно требовал разрядки. Эрвин сжал пальцами головку и даже успел сделать пару движений, когда Ривай схватил его за руку, отвел в сторону и сам склонился над промежностью.

Облизав головку, Ривай начал ритмично ее посасывать, то ускоряя темп, то замедляя, продолжая одновременно трахать Эрвина пальцем. Тот ловил ртом воздух, вскидывал бедра, стискивал пальцы. Ощущений было слишком много, Эрвин захлебывался ими, чувствуя, как неистово колотится в груди сердце и шумит в висках кровь — точно во время боя.

Волны мурашек прокатывались по телу одна за другой, перед глазами снова заплясали яркие пятна. Кожа горела, дыхание со свистом вырывалось изо рта. Когда удовольствие стало нестерпимым, почти болезненным, Эрвин замер на мгновение, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть — и он все-таки вскрикнет. От оргазма, обрушившегося следом, мир заволокло пеленой. В ушах зазвенело.

Кое-как успокоив дыхание, Эрвин вытер рукой пот со лба и приподнялся на локтях.

Ривай — полуголый, в расстегнутых штанах — вытирал руки платком. Эрвин еле сел, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Губы Ривая неожиданно оказались солеными.

Член у Ривая не стоял, зато на деревянном полу около стола протянулась вереница белесых капель. Еще несколько капель попали на упавшее письмо из столицы — отказ в просьбе увеличить финансирования разведки. Гербовая бумага немного сморщилась, чернила местами расплылись.

— Ой, как неловко получилось, — без тени смущения сказал Ривай. — Вот ведь мудаки, а сами, небось, у себя там званые ужины закатывают. Кстати, у тебя поесть ничего не найдется? Что-то я опять проголодался, а нам еще с тобой полночи над этими сраными бумагами сидеть.

Эрвин негромко рассмеялся. Снова притянул к себе Ривая, поцеловал в висок. Тот, против обыкновения, не пытался вывернуться из объятий, хотя не любил, как он говорил, «тискаться после секса» — только выдохнул и погладил Эрвина по спине.

Далеко в холле часы гулко отбили одиннадцать. Из открытого окна потянуло ночной прохладой; легкий ветерок донес звон разбитого стекла, топот ног и чей-то громкий смех. Если немного напрячь воображение, можно было представить, будто нет и не было никаких титанов и опасности, а разведотряд — вовсе не сборище смертников.

Наверное, подумал Эрвин, было бы неплохо так жить. Осваивать новые территории, не бодаться со столицей из-за каждой мелочи, не прятать книги, за чтение которых могут и повесить.

Не думать, обнимая любовника после секса, что следующего раза может вообще не случиться. И что он так и не узнает, что, когда Эрвина будет жрать титан, тот обязательно вспомнит и про одного несдержанного бестактного коротышку.

— Если ты сейчас собираешься сказать что-нибудь безудержно милое, то лучше десять раз подумай, — выдохнул этот коротышка ему в ухо.

Эрвин вздохнул. Может, оно и к лучшему, подумал он. Не представляю, как бы я смог с ним уживаться, если бы не война.

— Знаешь, иногда ты бываешь просто невыносим.

— Знаю. — Ривай отстранился и начал застегиваться, не глядя на Эрвина. — Пойдем все-таки поищем что-нибудь пожрать, а? Может, на кухне еще не все съели?

— Честно говоря, я бы не очень на это рассчитывал, — сказал Эрвин. Однако возражать не стал.

«Он знает, — стучало в висках, когда они шли по темным коридорам замка, направляясь на кухню. — Все он про тебя знает, Эрвин Смит, даже то, чего ты и сам не замечаешь. Просто не повезло вам со сказкой, только и всего».

Бывает.

***

Ярмарка сияла огнями, пестрила яркими красками, оглушала музыкой и многоголосым гомоном. В воздухе плыл аромат жареного мяса, свежего душистого хлеба и сладостей.

Майк потянул носом, вдохнул полной грудью и блаженно прищурился.

— Хорошо-то как, — сказал он, потягиваясь, словно ленивый кот. — Только я себя чувствую, будто мы всех надули и смылись в самоволку. Как пир во время чумы. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Просто повезло, что ярмарка открылась до того, как мы уехали. Полтора часа погоды не сделают, можем немного побродить, прежде чем отправляться в замок. Нас не ждут раньше ужина.

— Ривай, наверное, сейчас ходит и дает всем тычки за то, что плохо прибрались. Как бы не перестарался и не спровоцировал того проблемного новичка, Эрена. Чтобы окончательно рассыпаться, этому замку только титана не хватает.

— Идем. — Эрвин тронул Майка за локоть. — Времени у нас все-таки маловато.

Они прошли мимо рядов с одеждой, не обращая внимания на крикливых торговок, предлагавших подобрать им такой костюм, что «все просто с ума сойдут, молодые люди, уж поверьте моему опыту», пересекли площадку, заставленную столами и скамейками, и вышли к рядам, в которых торговали всякой мелочевкой — в основном побрякушками и посудой.

— Встретимся через час вот у этого дерева, — предложил Майк, кивнув на елку, увешанную рекламными листовками. — Пойду поброжу, — и с этими словами он удалился в сторону палатки, в которой усатый продавец торговал чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим медицинские инструменты.

Ханджи просто обязана оценить такой душевный порыв, решил Эрвин. Особенно сейчас, когда у нее наконец-то появились настоящие объекты для исследований.

Сам он отправился бесцельно бродить по площадкам, рассматривая выставленный на продажу товар. Ярмарка в самом деле выглядела пиром во время чумы. Здесь, в столице, словно не слышали о проблемах в Тросте, новом нападении титанов и вообще не представляли, что творится за стеной Шина. Даже когда стена Мария пала, и поток беженцев хлынул за стену Роза, в столице, спрятанной за еще одним заслоном, будто бы ничего и не поменялось — по крайней мере, насколько помнил Эрвин. Все так же, как и пять, как и десять лет назад, в спокойные времена, жизнь текла своим чередом. Гремела ярмарка, кричали торговцы, на лотках исходили паром котлеты и свежие, только что выпеченные булочки. Какая-то женщина степенного вида негромко втолковывала маленькому ребенку — то ли сыну, то ли внуку, — что если он будет так капризничать, то учитель музыки откажется с ним заниматься.

Эрвин пробирался сквозь толпу, чувствуя себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Его реальность была совсем другой, нежели у этих людей, слепо верящих в защиту святых надежных стен. Реальностью Эрвина была стена Мария, павшая за одни сутки; Трост, с улиц которого несколько дней убирали трупы; дым погребальных костров, взвивающийся в небо.

Майк был не прав. Он не ветер — серый дым, стелющийся над пожарищем.

Ноги сами вынесли Эрвина к грубому помосту, вокруг которого собралась уже целая толпа зевак. Шло какое-то представление. Он сначала не понял, что происходит на сцене, но пригляделся и порадовался, что перед тем, как идти на ярмарку — сразу после официальной встречи с Закклеем, ради которой Эрвин и приехал с утра пораньше в столицу, — они с Майком сменили форму на городскую одежду.

На помосте три комедианта в одних набедренных повязках весьма убедительно изображали титанов — кривлялись, глупо растягивали ярко накрашенные губы, вихляли бедрами. Еще двое — карлики в ярко-зеленых плащах с грубо намалеванными поверх крыльями — играли разведчиков. Один сидел на импровизированной стене, почесывал задницу и швырял в титанов каштанами, отчего те притворно ойкали и приседали, словно им очень больно. Второй делал вид, что пьет из огромной плетеной бутыли, пересчитывал деньги в стоящем рядом сундуке и мерзко хихикал над простецами, уверенными в том, что они жертвуют свои кровные на благое дело.

Толпа довольно смеялась и улюлюкала. Какой-то дедок, стоящий неподалеку от Эрвина, наклонился к своему собеседнику и прошамкал:

— Слыхал я, будто этот их командор уж так просил денег побольше им дать, так просил, да в правительстве отказали. Так и нать им, бездельникам. Мы тут им гроши заработанные честно отдаем, а они чего? Кабы делали свою работу, разве эти твари стену бы проломили? Слышал я давеча новости из Троста, говорят, будто опять там заваруха какая-то случилась, куча народа погибла. Куда вот они смотрели, а?

— А, — махнул рукой его собеседник, тоже немолодой. — Все они хороши, что эти, что гарнизон. Ни черта не делают, только деньги наши тратят, а нам, честным людям, и бойся. У братца племянничек со стороны жены пошел так на службу уж три года как. И что? Пропал с концами. Говорят — в вылазке убили. Тьфу. Так зачем ж вылазить-то за эти стены, если там опасно так? Эх, молодежь, не живется спокойно…

Он говорил что-то еще, но Эрвин не стал дослушивать. Откуда-то из глубины поднялась гадкая волна — ярость пополам с горечью. Первым порывом было обернуться, возмутиться, резко одернуть дураков, рассуждающих о вещах, в которых ничего не смыслят, но он сдержал себя. Такого Эрвин себе не позволял даже в пятнадцать. Он просто передернул плечами, сунул руки в карманы и ушел с площади, оставив толпу радоваться представлению.

Во рту собралась горькая слюна. Настроение, и так не слишком радужное, испортилось окончательно. Он раздраженно, по-детски, пнул подвернувшийся под ноги камешек и тут же услышал удивленный свист.

— Ну ты даешь, — сказал Майк, прижимая к груди сверток с покупками. — Давненько я тебя не видел таким разъяренным, командор Эрвин Смит. Что, нахватался привычек от Ривая, даже притворяться невозмутимым перестал?

— Отстань, Майк, — вздохнул Эрвин и провел ладонью по лицу, точно стирая паутину. — Все купил, что хотел?

— Не все, но почти. Заказал одну штуку, ее только через месяц сделают, в лучшем случае, но с мастером я договорился. — Майк хлопнул себя по карману, из которого выглядывал свернутый листок. — Можем отправляться. А ты? Ничего не присмотрел?

— Да я так… Просто прогулялся. Что-то мне сегодня не до покупок. Хотя подожди-ка…

Вместе они подошли к лотку, на котором синей краской была нарисована кривоватая снежинка. Мороженщик, коренастый усач, приветливо улыбнулся.

— Чего желаете? Есть новинка — замороженный сок. Очень освежает! Хотите попробовать?

— Нет, спасибо. — Эрвин достал из кармана деньги и выложил на прилавок пару золотых. У мороженщика округлились глаза. — Мне нужно двадцать фунтов. Доставишь вот сюда, не позднее, чем через пару часов. — И он положил карточку с адресом штаба рядом с монетами. — Если успеешь, получишь остаток оплаты, это — аванс.

— А не лопнет твой капрал? — хмыкнул Майк, когда они уже пробирались к выходу с ярмарки. — Ничего не слипнется, через что вы там обычно развлекаетесь?

— Это на всех, — Эрвин сделал вид, что не слышал второго вопроса. — Жарко сегодня.

— Господи, Эрвин. Лучше бы ты им мяса купил. И то больше пользы.

— Мяса я тоже купил. Наверное, привезли уже. А это так. Каприз. Маленькая радость перед вылазкой. Если кто-то не хочет, — Эрвин глянул на Майка, — так я с радостью положу себе двойную порцию. Не смотри так, я не транжирю правительственные деньги, это личные.

— Смотри горло не застуди, — Майк фыркнул. — Тебе еще завтра перед новичками речь говорить. Интересно посмотреть, сколько на этот раз окажется самоубийц.

Надеюсь, мрачно подумал Эрвин, никто из тех, кто решил вступить, не ходил сегодня на ярмарку.

— Человек десять, должно быть, наберется. С каждым годом желающих все меньше.

— Честно говоря, — очень серьезно сказал Майк, — я совершенно не удивлен.

***

До старого замка разведотряда они так и не добрались: в главном штабе творился полный переполох.

— Командор Эрвин! — закричал Моблит, едва они въехали в ворота. — У нас проблема! Как хорошо, что вы здесь!

— Что случилось? Веди скорее. — Эрвин спрыгнул с коня и бросил поводья конюху. Ему послышалось, что где-то вдалеке раздался полный боли вопль Ханджи.

Впрочем, судя по тому, что Майк помрачнел тоже, показалось не ему одному.

— Подопытные титаны, сэр, — быстро говорил на ходу Моблит. — Кто-то пробрался еще до рассвета в загон и убил их. Мы увидели только утром, уже после того, как вы уехали. Ума не приложу, как такое могло случиться.

— Проклятье! — ругнулся Майк. — Чертова ярмарка, — и припустил так, что Эрвину с Моблитом пришлось его догонять.

Сверток с бесполезными теперь инструментами только скорбно звякнул, когда Майк на бегу бросил его в траву.

Зато мороженое все-таки пригодилось. Вечером, отойдя от эмоций, Ханджи спустилась на кухню, достала огромную тарелку и, с горкой наполнив ее лакомством, уселась за стол.

— Ой, спасибо, Эрвин, — вздохнула она, зачерпывая мороженое столовой ложкой. — Хоть что-то хорошее за сегодня. Не день, а полное дерьмо.

Эрвин взглянул поверх ее головы на мрачного Майка, уже в четвертый раз намыливающего одну и ту же тарелку, и сказал:

— Это Майк предложил. Сказал, что нам всем не помешает хоть немного радости в такое трудное время.

Ханджи улыбнулась — впервые за день. Не очень-то весело, но искренне.

— Спасибо, — и тепло посмотрела на Майка.

Эрвин отсалютовал им чашкой с чаем и ушел к себе.

Глубоко за полночь к нему пришел Ривай. Он был очень уставший, осунувшийся, злой. Остановился на пороге, смерил Эрвина сердитым взглядом, еще более сердито посмотрел на расстеленную карту — Эрвин всегда несколько раз проверял план перед каждой вылазкой.

Не говоря ни слова, Ривай пересек комнату, сгреб со стола стопку отчетов и писем, накопившихся за неделю, сел в пустое кресло и начал неторопливо разбирать бумаги. В каких-то делал пометки, какие-то откладывал, какие-то — комкал и просто бросал на пол.

Спать он отправился только перед самым рассветом. Просто поднялся, положил на стол вместо одной стопки бумаг — две, ткнул в одну, сказал: «Здесь нужно твое мнение, все остальное — чепуха, можешь посмотреть позже», хлопнул Эрвина по плечу и ушел.

Утром, когда Эрвин проснулся в своем кабинете — оказалось, что он так и заснул за столом, положив голову на скрещенные руки, — то обнаружил, что кто-то снял с него сапоги, расстегнул ремни на одежде и набросил на плечи тонкое, но теплое шерстяное одеяло.

На столе, прямо поверх карты, лежал небольшой клочок бумаги, на котором быстрым неровным почерком было написано: «Только попробуй завтра сдохнуть».

Ривай, как всегда, был предельно вежлив.

***

Пламя костров взвивалось в черное беззвездное небо. По внутреннему двору старого замка метались неровные тени — будто чудовища из детских сказок неслись вокруг костров в жутком изломанном танце.

Эрвин стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и неотрывно смотрел в огонь. Ему казалось, что среди ярких всполохов нет-нет да и промелькнут знакомые лица. Имена многих, погибших на его глазах за последние пять лет, давно уже выветрились из памяти, но лица остались, и Эрвину чудилось, будто они смотрят на него из пламени с укоризной.

Погребальные костры. Давняя традиция разведотряда — разжигать пламя в честь тех, кто уже никогда не вернется домой.

Сегодня они горели особенно ярко, но у Эрвина, несмотря на идущий от огня жар, мерзли ладони, а по спине скользил холодок. Он чувствовал себя больным и очень старым. Даже сердце словно бы билось медленнее, чем обычно.

Он вспомнил ярмарку. Безмятежную столицу, греющуюся в утренних лучах солнца. Улюлюкающую толпу вокруг грубо сколоченного помоста. Вспомнил лица людей, столпившихся у ворот, когда разведотряд отправлялся в пятьдесят седьмую экспедицию — и разочарование пополам с презрением, застывшее на этих лицах, когда разведчики вернулись в кольцо стен.

Эрвин потер лицо. В срочном письме, доставленном пару часов назад, разведчикам милостиво было разрешено зализать раны, но если они не явятся в столицу послезавтра, то их с Эреном отволокут туда силой. Один лишний день — это хорошо. Есть время немного поспать и подумать.

— Ты не видел Ривая? — повернулся Эрвин к Майку, застывшему рядом каменным изваянием. Тот только покачал головой.

«А кого ты видишь в пламени, — чуть не спросил Эрвин, — может быть, нас всех? Майк, — захотелось спросить ему, — ты случайно не чуешь запаха смерти, подобравшейся сегодня особенно близко?»

Но он не стал спрашивать. Хватит на сегодня горечи.

— Знаешь, я дурак, — вдруг сказал Майк. — Сегодня неподходящее время, но когда мы вернемся из столицы, я все ей расскажу. Лучше умирать, зная, что у тебя где-то когда-то был дом, чем думать, как все могло бы сложиться, если бы ты не был таким идиотом и не ждал знамения свыше.

И он снова замолчал. Эрвин ободряюще похлопал Майка по плечу и ушел на поиски Ривая.

Тот нашелся быстро — сидел у себя и растирал мазью поврежденное колено. Увидев Эрвина, коротко кивнул. Рядом с кроватью, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, стояла початая бутылка. Эрвин поднял ее — бутылка оказалась полупустой, — сделал глоток. От крепости настойки перехватило дыхание. Горло обожгло, но затем внутри разлилось приятное тепло.

Ривай, несмотря на выпивку, выглядел совершенно трезвым.

— У тебя такое лицо, — сказал он, глядя на Эрвина снизу вверх, — будто ты снова собираешься произнести какую-нибудь сентиментальную чушь.

Эрвин сел на кровать рядом с ним. Отобрал банку с мазью, зачерпнул тягучую прохладную массу, сам принялся растирать Риваю распухшее колено.

— Может, меня послезавтра повесят, — сообщил он колену. — Есть у меня право на последнее слово?

Колено ничего не ответило.

— Я просто хотел спросить, как ты. Ходить можешь?

— С трудом. — Краем глаза Эрвин заметил, что Ривай скривился. — На несколько дней точно выбыл из строя. Как там новобранцы? Я видел, кто-то блевал в кустах.

Ривай заметно хорохорился. Делал вид, будто ничего не произошло. Но Эрвин слишком хорошо его знал.

— Оклемаются. После своей первой серьезной вылазки я несколько дней мясо есть не мог.

— Слышал я уже эту историю, — Ривай фыркнул. — Ладно, хватит, ты мне сейчас кожу до костей протрешь. Спать пора.

Они нечасто спали вместе, и обычно Ривай ворчал, что постель слишком узкая для двоих, но сегодня не стал возражать. Он умостил голову на сгибе руки Эрвина и отвернулся к стене. Эрвин лежал, задумчиво перебирая пальцами его отросшую челку.

Дремота то наплывала, то отступала. Красноватые отсветы костров, все еще горящих во дворе, пятнали стены. Ривай нашарил в темноте ладонь Эрвина и сжал ее своей.

— Как-нибудь выпутаемся, — сказал он. — Умник ты, в конце концов, или нет? Слишком много сегодня было костров, чтобы зажигать послезавтра еще.

— Прости. — Эрвин повернулся на бок и поцеловал Ривая в затылок. Короткий ежик волос кольнул губы.

— Спи, — сонно пробормотал Ривай. — Когда меня будет жрать титан, я хочу вспоминать тебя живым, а не качающимся в петле. Так что спи, а утром будешь думать, как вытаскивать нас из всего этого дерьма.

Разморенный выпивкой и дремотой, Эрвин не сразу понял, что именно сказал ему Ривай. Но переспрашивать было поздно — тот уже крепко спал.

Эрвин закрыл глаза, умиротворенно вздохнул и подумал, что, может быть, сказка все-таки у них получается не такая уж и скверная.

fin


End file.
